The present invention relates generally to an onboard user manual, and more particularly to an onboard user manual for a printing capable device.
Computers and computerized devices are very popular and are widely used for data manipulation, data storage, and data presentation. One aspect of a computer""s usefulness is the ability to generate a printed output through a printer. The printed output may be used for documentation, sharing of information, etc. Therefore, a common and frequent computer use is the printing out of any manner of reports, papers, graphs, charts, pictures, etc. Consequently, printers are heavily used, both at home and in institutional settings, such as schools, businesses, etc.
As a result of widespread use and high demand, printers are becoming increasingly powerful and flexible. The drawback to this increasing printing power and flexibility is the increasing knowledge required by users to properly and fully use a printer. Therefore, it is a common practice to provide some form of user manual with a printer.
One prior art approach is a printed user manual that is typically provided with each new printer. A printed user manual is very useful and powerful. The printed manual allows the user to repeatedly refer back to particular sections.
However, a printed user manual has several drawbacks. Printing costs are significant and therefore the printed user manual is relatively expensive. Obtaining the printed user manual will require additional lead time before shipping. Extra cost and manpower are required for the requisite handling and packing. In addition, a printed manual may be later misplaced or lost by the user. The user may have difficulty in obtaining a replacement, and such replacement may entail a significant delay.
Another prior art approach, and one that is becoming increasingly popular, is the provision of a user manual on a compact disc (CD). A CD user manual is small and easy to ship, and is more convenient for the manufacturer than a bulky printed user manual. In addition, an electronic version on CD may be easily updated over successive versions of a printer.
However, a CD user manual has drawbacks similar to a printed user manual in that it must be packed with a printer at the factory, and can get misplaced, lost, or damaged over time. In addition, the user must either load the CD in order to read the contents, or must print out part or all of the user manual. This may require additional delay and frustration on the part of the user. Moreover, the user will still have difficulty in obtaining Ea replacement, and such replacement may entail a significant delay.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in user manuals for printing capable devices.
A printing capable device comprises a printing mechanism for printing on a printable medium and an onboard user manual storage device communicating with the printing mechanism and storing an onboard user manual. The onboard user manual storage device sends the onboard user manual to the printing mechanism and the printing mechanism prints at least a portion of the onboard user manual upon a predetermined event.